Rose Turford and Carolyn Stevens
Real Names: Rose Marie Turford and Joyce Carolyn Stevens Aliases: Carolyn Stevens (Joyce) Wanted For: Robbery, Theft, Fraud Missing Since: May 22, 1995 Case Details: Thirty-five-year-old Rose Turford and thirty-year-old Carolyn Stevens were called a real-life "Thelma and Louise." They are female con-artists who defraud, humiliate and steal from their male companions, posing as nuns, police officers and topless dancers. Their schemes start when Rose places a personal ad in the paper. She then lures their victims to motel rooms, where Carolyn arrives, carrying a weapon. The two rob their victims, stealing money and credit cards, and leave them subdued in the room. It is believed that they may be involved in as many as ten robberies in Houston, Galveston and Las Vegas. The two met in 1992; Rose was once a registered nurse with Carolyn, a part-time aide, at the same Houston psychiatric facility. Rose later invited Carolyn to move in with her and her family. In January of 1995, they began their crime spree; however, they were arrested by March. Their bails were each set at $250,000. Initially, Rose's parents were going to pay for just her bail. However, Carolyn called Rose's parents repeatedly, claiming that a mysterious private investigator named "Avery" was threatening the lives of Rose's children. This convinced them to pay for her bail as well. Rose's in-laws even put up their house and restaurant as collateral. After being released, the two vanished on May 22, 1995. They left behind a letter, claiming to have been kidnapped by "Avery". Rose's in-laws now face losing both their home and their business. They were last reported in Canada, having rented a car in Edmonton, later deserting it in Toronto. Extra Notes: This original airdate for this segment was August 18, 1995; the update segment ran on December 15, 1995. Results: Captured. As a result of the broadcast, the fugitives' story became popular throughout the United States and Canada. Several newspaper reports were aired about them. T-shirts with their pictures were also created and sold. In October of 1995, a witness recognized Turford from one of the t-shirts; she was working at a telemarketing firm in Toronto. Within twenty-four hours, Turford and Stevens were captured in Toronto, Canada, and extradited back to Houston. Turford was convicted of robbery and sentenced to thirty years in prison; Stevens was also convicted of robbery and sentenced to ten years in prison. Both have since been released. Links: * Texas scam suspects sought in Ontario * Thelma, Louise and Sybil? * Unlikely Suspects Are Sought in 'Thelma and Louise' Robberies * Women On The Run * Real-Life 'Thelma and Louise' Elude the Law * The Money Trail * 'Thelma and Louise' arrested in Canada * 'Thelma and Louise' collared in Toronto * End of road for 'Thelma and Louise' * Canadian half of ‘Thelma and Louise’ duo convicted * Half of ‘Thelma and Louise’ Gets 10 Years in Prison * Fugitives can't hide in Toronto ---- Category: Michigan Category: Nevada Category: Texas Category:1995 Category: Armed Robbery Category: Theft Category: Fraud Category: Captured